sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
X Robot
The X Robot is a character that appears in the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It is a robot created by Dr. Eggman as a weapon against Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends which could use their own abilities against them. Appearance The X Robot is a metallic white robot about a meter tall. Its basic appearance resembles that of a muscular anthropomorphic animal like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, and it possesses many physical traits of those aforementioned characters. It has feet resembling Sonic's sneakers, but with white shoes and cuffs and red straps, two propeller-like tails with red tips resembling Tails' twin-tails, large (albeit fingerless) hands with spikes and a red crescent-shaped mark on its chest resembling Knuckles', and a mouth-and nose-less muzzle with spikes on the cheek resembling Tails' cheek tufts. It also has a red visor for eyes and a jetlined head with a red stripe across it. History Archie Comics The X Robot was created by Dr. Eggman to be used against Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy to crush them once and for all. It was designed to mimic Sonic and his friends' abilities and skills, and knowing their strength and weaknesses for maximum strength, but in order to that, the X Robot required the data on their abilities. Therefore, when Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy appeared on the television show "Station Square Today" to demonstrate their abilities, Eggman secretly took over the TV station and recorded Sonic and his friends as they ran through an obstacle course, and downloaded the data on their abilities into the X Robot. Once the X Robot was ready, it was send by Eggman to ambush the heroes. When it initially fought the heroes, the X Robot was able overwhelm each of them one by one, but the heroes eventually realized its weakness which was that it could not counter unpredictable moves. Therefore, when X Robot went after Sonic, it was ambushed by Tails, Knuckles and Amy and pinned down, allowing Sonic to destroy it.''Sonic X'' #24, "Camera Hog" Despite its failure, the X Robot's remains were salvaged by Eggman and stored inside his tower base.''Sonic X'' #40, "The End!" Personality Due to possessing the data on the behavior patterns of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, the X Robot acted just like all four of them together. Like Amy, the X Robot even showed affection for Sonic and displayed a fierce temper after Sonic hit it. Powers and abilities The X Robot was a very strong robot, being just as powerful as Sonic and his friends according to Eggman, if not more so, as it was able to overpower nearly all four of them at the same time. Being programmed with the data on Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, the X Robot possessed all of their prominent abilities; Sonic's super speed which let it move fast enough to match Sonic's speed; Knuckles' super strength which was great enough to smash through walls and metal, deflect Amy's attacks with her Piko Piko Hammer and overpower Sonic's Spin Attack; Tails' flight capabilities by using the propellers it had for twin-tails; and Amy's furious Piko Piko Hammer skills. Additionally, it could mimic Sonic and his friends' moves and techniques, including their fighting styles and Sonic's Spin Attack. Also, because it knew all their strength and weaknesses, it allowed the X Robot to anticipate and counter any of their moves. The X Robot was able to reconfigure its hands to further mimic Sonic and his friends. It possessed retractable spikes on its fists to climb walls like Knuckles, and it could transform its right hand into a giant hammer which it could use as a weapon to fully mimic Amy's fighting style. It was also quite durable, as it continued to operate after Amy hammered it deep into the ground and left a huge dent in its head. Trivia *The X Robot's requirement of the data of the beings it was based upon to be complete is similar to Emerl and Hyper Metal Sonic's case in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, where where Hyper Metal Sonic required the life data of Sonic the Hedgehog to be complete. *Tracey Yardley stated that he took a long time in designing X Robot and could not decide on a name. He once even considered holding a contest to name the robot although it never happened. *The X Robot is similar to Amazo from DC Comics. Both are robots and mimic the heros' abilities. *The X Robot is similar to Predicto from Sonic the Comic, with both being built with knowledge of the abilities of the heroes. Gallery References Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Eggman's creations